The present invention relates to bicycle seats and more particularly to bicycle seats having multiple cushions.
Bicycle seats are in many shapes and sizes. The typical bicycle seat is generally in the shape of a tear drop. The pointed end is referred to as a horn. Unfortunately, for male riders, the horn compresses the penile artery. Prolonged riding on bicycles is believed to cause permanent damage to the penile artery, which is a cause for lack of ability to obtain an erection. Such seats are also believed to cause damage to reproductive organs of females.
Thankfully, bicycle riding does not need to be so dangerous. Seats with two cushions and no horn are available. These seats distribute the weight of a rider differently than traditional seats, relieving the pressure placed on the penile artery. These seats allow some rocking of the cushions such that the cushions move with the rider. However, prior seats were incomplete in design in this regard. Unless the rider was positioned perfectly relative to the seat, the cushions remained in the all forward position or all rearward position. What is needed is a shock absorber between the cushions and the seat frame such that the seat will continue to rock with the rider even when the rider is not perfectly positioned.
These two cushion seats were used on stationary and other bicycles that were used by a number of riders. Each rider would adjust the cushions to fit their own need. Such adjustment takes time trial and error effort. What is needed is a method or mechanism that allows each rider to visually adjust the seat to the proper configuration for their own use, avoiding the constant sitting and standing effort needed in a trial and error approach.
Further, these seats had a problem with the location of the adjustment knob. If a rider wished to make a slight adjustment of the seat when riding, they had to stop and get off the bicycle. The adjustment was complex, involved and time consuming. As a result, the seat often was not properly adjusted to the comfort of the rider. What is needed is a reconfiguration of the adjustment mechanism, allowing the adjustment knob to be located to the side of the seat for ease of operation, such that the user can adjust the seat while traveling.
A bicycle seat is provided with a seat frame, a first cushion, a second cushion, at least one first elastomer support and at least one second elastomer support. The first cushion may be joined to the seat frame. The first cushion being adapted to rotate forward and rearward. The second cushion may be joined to the seat frame and the second cushion being adapted to rotate forward and rearward. The first elastomer support being joined between the first seat cushion and the seat frame. The second elastomer support joined between the second seat cushion and the seat frame.
In a first embodiment, shown in FIGS. 1 through 7, the bicycle seat is provided with a seat frame, having a core and a neck attachment.
The first cushion adjustably may be joined to the seat frame. The first cushion has a first cover joined to a first seat shell. The first seat shell being integral with structural supports and a first knob shroud.
The second cushion is adjustably joined to the seat frame. The second cushion has a second cover joined to a second seat shell. The second seat shell may be integral with structural supports and a second knob shroud.
A mechanism is provided for adjusting the first cushion relative to the seat frame. The first adjusting mechanism has at least one first elastomer support joined to the seat frame and the first seat shell. A first guide core may be movably joined to the first elastomer support. A first threaded shaft is rotatably secured to the first guide core and a first adjustment knob is operably joined to the first threaded shaft. The first adjustment knob is disposed adjacent the side of the first cushion.
A mechanism is provided for adjusting the second cushion relative to the seat frame. The second adjusting means has at least one second elastomer support, which is joined to the seat frame. The second elastomer support is joined to the second seat shell. A second guide core may be movably joined to the second elastomer support. A second threaded shaft is rotatably secured to the second guide core and a second adjustment knob operably joined to the second threaded shaft. The second adjustment knob is disposed adjacent the side of the side of the second cushion.
A gauge may be joined to the seat frame. The gauge is adapted to indicate the adjustment of the first and second seat cushions. The gauge may have indicia and a center point.
The second embodiment, shown in FIGS. 3 and 8-10, has a related structure to the first embodiment. The primary distinctions are found in the alternate arrangement of the first and second adjustment mechanisms. The second embodiment shows the first adjustment knob disposed adjacent the rear of the first cushion and the second adjustment knob disposed adjacent the rear of the second cushion. A plurality of first and second elastomer supports may be disposed between the first and second seat cushions and the frame.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a gauge for quickly adjusting the first and second seat cushions in situations where the bicycle is shared, such as a stationary bicycle.
Also advanteously, the first embodiment of the present invention allows a user to reach to their side while riding and adjust the first and second cushions.
As yet another advantage, the seat has additional shock absorption between the cushions and the frame, which adjusts as the first and second cushions rotate forward and rearward during use.
Other advantages of the present design will become apparent from reading the description and viewing the appended drawings.